litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette
"Oh, look at all these people that just arrived! I think I can help them out." ''-- at the beginning of Paralogue 9 Bridgette is a second-generation unit in the Fire Emblem RP. She is the daughter of Green. Profile First encountered in Paralogue 9, in a battle that she entered initially because she felt she needed to help but remained in because of someone she saw in the reinforcements, Bridgette becoming reunited with her family came after the conclusion of the battle. Like with her sister Aimee, it is first her father that interacted with her during the fight, but she keeps who she is related to secret until the fighting is over. Naturally, this leads to issue, as her mother Amanda was not present for her revelation and is quite confused as to why she is hugged by some stranger. She tries explaining who she is but quickly moves on with greeting everyone else, including being reunited with her younger sister (thanks to Justine caring about the two due to their relationship from the future) that she missed dearly, which raises one-sided concern that perhaps Bridgette already resents her mother for her unhappy reaction to her existence. Even though the first encounter between mother and daughter does not go over well, the two do grow closer as they get to know one another, as the whole family is complete and starts to bond with one another. Most of the time, however, Bridgette fights alongside her father, just as her mother and sister fight together, and she makes use of her long-ranged abilities often. In preparation for the battle in Kanto, Bridgette chooses to promote to Sniper, but before she acquires a Master Seal for herself she happens upon a stray one that she informs her sister about. By having Aimee use it, they both go behind their parents' backs (as they had forbade Aimee from promoting), and when the sisters encounter each other on the battlefield Bridgette is the one to be supportive of her sister's decision, encouraging her even though her attacks are useless. She is scolded for her involvement once the family regroups, and is told insistently that she must want her sister to die because of what they've done, despite that not being her intention. She does ultimately avoid being punished for this. Directly after this, Bridgette is witness to an instance of her father ogling a woman that is not her mother, something that she chides him for immediately. It seems she cares at least a little bit about keeping the possibilty of her existing in the current timeline alive. Personality Bridgette is shown to be a very caring and focused person, her personal skill's title meshing entirely with her personality. While she has no issues with fighting and shows herself to be competent with her weapon of choice, her true loyalty lies within the people she surrounds herself with--most specifically her younger sister, who she has taken up a weapon for the sake of protecting. Her caring nature allows for her to put up with Aimee and her quirkiness without complaint, and transfers to her playing the role of a team mom figure amongst the second generation characters (just as her mother plays the role for the first generation ones). In Game Base Stats Base Growths Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Parent * Replying - Parent * Roster Possible Endings '''Bridgette: Kind-hearted Soul' : With the fighting all done, Bridgette decided to put down her bow and instead take up staffs as a healer. She was renowned for her ability to soothe even the most traumatised of citizens, and she was very popular as a result. Trivia *Bridgette's birthday is September 15th. Gallery 20161129_011226.jpg|concept art of Bridgette, drawn by Manda bridgette the rp character.png An actual family picture.jpg Category:FERP Category:Characters